


Once Upon A Time...

by Cold_Hearts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Hearts/pseuds/Cold_Hearts
Summary: This compilation is made of one-shots centered around your favorite couples in the Miraculous Fandom. Adrienette, Marichat, Ladynoir, Ladrien, and so much more! These one shots are based around the Alphabet Challenge, so all tales, drabbles, and short stories will be in alphabetical order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The short overview of the life of Adrien Agreste
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________

Never before in his life, had he ever felt the terrible feeling of being alone. 

 

Not until, of course, the day his mother left. 

 

And before the horrible tragedy, he could feel the warmness of family. He could feel the happiness, radiating through his father and mother as they shared secrets under the night sky. He could feel the love through the hugs that were given to him. He could feel it all. 

 

And now… now he couldn’t feel a thing. 

 

He couldn’t feel the happiness that once radiated through his family, he couldn’t feel the love that once rested in his family. The only thing that he could feel was the sad, cold feeling of being alone.

 

The feeling first consumed his father, the man that was most devastated when his mother left. It consumed his father quickly, and it turned his father into a menacing person. 

 

He didn’t want the same thing happening to him.

 

He tried with all of his might to not feel the feeling succumb over his soul, he even tried to imagine what it would be like if his mother was still around. If his mother never left their small family, and if the happiness still lingered in their mansion. 

 

But it never worked. He still felt the empty feeling in the corner of his heart, and he didn’t have any way to cure it. 

 

So he stayed, stuck in the dark hole that his mother left him in. The same dark hole that his father never seemed to fish him out of. The same dark hole that he slowly began to accept as a sign that he would be forever alone. 

 

Until he met her. 

 

And he couldn’t believe it either. He couldn’t believe that before all of this, he thought nothing more of this beautiful girl as just one of his shy fangirls. He thought of her as just another human being in the presence of billions of others. He just thought of her as another waste of space. 

 

However, she was different. She was bold, wonderful, smart, and so athletic. She amazed him, she dumbfounded him sometimes, she even left him speechless once in awhile. She was so… exotic to him. 

 

Slowly, his eyes began to linger on hers. Slowly, his mind began to ponder about her. Slowly, he began to crave her touch. Ever so slowly, he began to want her. 

 

No, he didn’t want her, he needed her. 

 

He needed her to be the key out of the deep, dark hole that he got stuck in so long ago. He needed her to show him the light, he needed her to show him everything that he’d missed. He needed her to be the warm, compassionate person that his mother once was. He needed her to give him the love that his father seemed to never returned.

 

He needed her to function correctly in life. 

 

And ever so slowly, he realized that he was falling in love with her. 

 

So now, here they stood. Here, underneath the beautiful night sky that his father and mother once shared their delicate secrets, the love of his life was staring right into his eyes as her lips slowly began to uplift into a smile. At that moment, he knew that this woman, the amazing woman in front of him, would change his life in many ways… and more. 

 

The man in front of the both of them turned to gently nudged his shoulder, and when he placed his eyes on the man, the gentle question arose from his lips:

 

“Do you, Adrien Agreste, take Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

 

And of course, Adrien smiled. He smiled a hearty smile towards the beautiful woman that helped him through everything. He smiled a hearty smile towards his father, which of course there were tears in the wonderful’s mans eyes. He even glanced up, and smiled towards the stars that twinkled down upon his life. 

 

He took a small intake, and said the words that rolled over in his mind millions of times. 

 

“I do.”

 

The minister grinned, and he cheerily announced the words that everyone knew so well, “So without further ado, you may now kiss the bride.”

 

His heart leaped when the love of his life excitedly pressed her lips against his, and soon enough he felt himself doing the same. People clapped excitedly as they continued their kisses, he even swore that he could’ve heard Nino and Alya hollering their names joyfully. It didn’t matter to him though, because he knew that he was out of the dark hole that once consumed him. He knew that he was finally free of the thoughts that scarred his mind, and he knew that he was finally with someone that would never leave him. 

 

He finally knew that he wasn’t alone.


End file.
